Zero and whipped cream on top
by organic haircoat
Summary: Zero is hot and decides to have some cool whipped cream as a treat. As a result Kaname gets more of a show than he planned.


AN: I don't own vampire knight. I wish I did, but don't we all ;)

This is dedicated to purebloody Rose, a RP friend of mine, who was a bit down. Hopefully this cheers you up!

XOXO Hashi

Zero

_Kaname_

_Kaname was looking for his delicious Silver haired prefect. It was hot and Kaname was hoping that Zero would pass out on his rounds. Then Kaname could turn up just in time and carry the boy straight to his air conditioned room where he would need to stay and recover for a few days in Kaname's bedroom. Preferably tied down on the bed, legs apart and moaning Kaname's name. _

_Kaname heard footsteps along the corridor. He was supposed to be in his class right now. He didn't want to be caught by an over enthusiastic Yuki or have to explain himself to Zero. Kaname looked at the storage cupboard across the room. 'That is so unoriginal Kaname…seriously there is nothing more stalkerish than a cupboard guy…damn he's coming closer! Cupboard stalker it is then.' Kaname yanked open the cupboard and tried to make himself comfortable among the piles of books and marked papers. _

Zero played with the can of whipped cream. He was supposed to be on patrol right now. But it was so hot, even Yuki was slacking off in Sayori's room. He'd snuck back into his dorm room to grab a few ingredients then hid in a classroom where he could pretend he was doing patrols if he got caught.

Zero filled the plastic cup with whipped cream from the can and squeezed chocolate sauce in it. He'd forgotten a spoon, but he was alone so it didn't matter how messy it got. Zero dipped his finger in getting a good heap of whipped cream and chocolate on it and sucked his finger. A bit of the cream caught on the corner of his mouth. Zero didn't realise and kept on suck the cream off of his finger.

_Kaname's eyes widened. He really wasn't going to do that was he? Of all people it had to be Zero. Honestly. The one boy who could turn him on just by pointing a gun at him had to be the one who would walk into a class room with a cup full of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. _

The cream came off easily but the chocolate stuck to his finger a bit. Zero pulled his finger in and out of his hot mouth. Zero covered his finger in a thick coat of sticky, warm saliva. Zero picked the cup up from the desk and tried to scoop more of the treat into his mouth.

_Zero, take that finger out of your mouth before I get out of here and jump you. Kaname could feel himself getting hard at the sight of Zero playing with his finger. Why couldn't that prefect have just passed out outside. At least Kaname would have known what to do! Know all he can do is sit and watch Zero and try to stop himself from straddling Zero._

The little glob of cream slid from the tips of Zero's fingers down to his elbow. It moved quickly and fast leaving a trail of whipped cream down Zero's arm. Zero watched it pool in the crook of his arm and then got started on sucking it off.

The white foamy cream made a soft squelching sound as it left his skin and entered his mouth. Zero turned his attention to the expanse of pale skin. Zero let his long tongue scoop up the cream. Bits of cream escaped Zero's tongue and slid down on to his leg. Because it was so hot Zero had chosen to stay in his PE kit all day. The escaping drips of cream landed on Zero's leg.

Zero licked them off his leg pulling it towards him and moaning happily as the cream cooled down his hot skin. Zero was over heating by this stage the class room was hot and stifling. The cream at least was cooling on his skin. Zero looked around making sure that no one could see him before he pulled off his shirt and scooped up more cream.

_Kaname was trying to stop himself grounding his hips. Already he was licking his lips imagining himself licking the cream of the skin. Holding down Zero's bucking hips and kissing him. Every part of Zero, placing little love bites on his neck then opening his shirt up the next day so that everyone would see him. Kaname's hips caught a pile of books and pushed them back into the wall. They made a small crash sound. Kaname froze waiting for the hunter's reaction. _

Almost provocatively Zero watched the cream run from his fingers down to splat on his tummy. It was so cool Zero moaned out loud in pleasure. But Zero had forgotten about the chocolate he had put in it. It sat innocently on his skin but Zero knew it was going to spread and make a sticky mess. Zero tried to scoop some of the cream off, but a crash in the cupboard made him jump and he flicked the cream back onto his leg where all the chocolate was on his skin preparing to make an awful awkward mess.

Zero swore "Stupid, freaking cupboard." Grabbing sanitary cleanser he had grabbed to make sure that Yuki wouldn't guess what he had been eating without her he popped open the lid and squeezed it on his leg to try and get rid of it.

_Kaname watched in disbelief as Zero was lying practically half naked on a school chair pouring chocolate sauce all over his body._

Zero's eyes widened and he swore again. More of the evil brown liquid was sitting in a melting pile on his leg. In his surprise and annoyance Zero tried to wipe the mess away scooping a heap up in his hand then staring at it. "Oh geez, where am I even going to put all this, it would just look weird in the bin…" Zero ran a hand through his hair. He'd gotten himself into a huge mess now. Zero paused then swore. Something thick and sticky was now in his silver hair and his forehead. He was not going to get out of this mess without an explanation now.

_He just wiped it all through his hair and he even got it on his stomach. This is like a yaoi scene from heaven. One that should not be happening in real life._

Zero decided that he might as well enjoy the rest of his cream his hand went out dejectedly to the cup of whipped cream. He poured more in. "Well guess I'm already messy." Zero started to lick the cream like an ice cream. His eyes were closed in pure pleasure.

_The bulge in Kaname's pants only grew bigger as he watched the boy he had a serious crush on making out with cream. He was messy about it too. Cream was everywhere. Chocolate sauce was all over his stomach and legs and his face and chest were covered in cream. Plus his silver hair was covered in rich chocolate sauce too. Kaname was already reaching for the door when he paused to see what Zero could possibly torture with him next._

He was moaning as the cool substance caressed his tongue. Unbeknownst to him he had managed to get cream all over his cheeks and nose. His hand which still believe it or not had a coating of rich thick chocolate was slippery on the clear plastic of the cup. Zero finally noticing that he had cream on his cheeks lifted up his dirty hand to wipe it off then cursed as he managed to get more chocolate on himself. Swapping his hand Zero started to wipe off the cream.

'_That's it, I'm jumping the boy. Now. Oh god, what did he do. That's practically begging me to jump him. Oh he is not wiping that off.' Kaname stepped out of the cupboard and growled at Zero._

Zero's hold on the cup slipped and the cream landed right on top of his groin. Zero swore and picked the cup up. Every single bit of the chocolate sauce and cream came out with it. It formed a little tower above his groin. Zero was about to wipe it off when a low growl made him look up. "Oh Kuran…I didn't realise you were in here." Zero flushed a bright red. He was so embarrassed. In front of his rival he had probably acted like he was in a Yaoi smut scene.

Kaname walked towards him slowly and Zero became increasingly more aware of the wet and cold that the cream was giving him on his groin. Kaname leapt forward and pinned Zero down onto a desk.

Zero struggled but Kaname was too far gone into his lust to care. Pining Zero's arms down Kaname started to lick all the cream off Zero's pants. Zero swore and Kaname moved up to Zero's stomach.

"Get off me Kuran! You sick bloodsucker-"Kaname filled Zero's open mouth with whipped cream. He unzipped Zero's fly with one hand and started to kiss Zero with tongue. Kaname pulled down Zero's boxers and started rubbing Zero's length. Zero's eyes widened. Kaname had filled his hand with chocolate sauce and was giving Zero's length a thick coating.

Kaname finished sucking all of the cream out of Zero's mouth and moved down to his exposed length. Kaname didn't even pause before he took Zero in his mouth. Licking the chocolate off Zero.

Zero gripped the edge of the desk. "Please Kuran not here." His voice was already becoming raspy from the ecstasy of what Kaname was doing.

Kaname grinned "call me master, and I'll think about it." Kaname ran his fangs along the sensitive length.

Zero moaned "stupid, sadistic, horny bastard." Kaname chuckled and ran his finger along the tip of Zero's length where pre cum was already leaking out.

"That's not what I asked you to call me Zero."

Zero moaned again then in between breaths. "Please, Master, can we not do it in here?"

Kaname smirked "do what my pet?"  
>Zero glared at him through glazed eyes then relented not able to stand anymore teasing. "Make love master."<p>

Kaname smiled "my pleasure my pet." '_I guess Zero will be spending the next few days in my room after all.'_ Kaname picked the panting Zero up and ran at vampire speed towards his room at the moon dorms.

Hey, short little note to let you all know, That one, I am looking for a Beta so if you like my work please offer. And Two, I take requests so if you have an idea that you would rather read than write just PM me and I'll do my best!


End file.
